


Wagers

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Geralt and Dandelion make a bet that the poet is desperate to win.Kinktober 2020: Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Wagers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kinktober 2020: Praise Kink, Sex Toys

“You’re doing well,” Geralt murmured, stroking his hand through Dandelion’s hair. “So well for me.”

The poet sobbed and curled his head and shoulders forward. “I- I can’t- no more- Geralt-”

“A bit more,” said the Witcher. “You can take it, I know you can.”

Dandelion was kneeling on his hands and knees, fucking himself on a toy that was stuck to the wall with a suction cup.

They’d been going through Dandelion’s collection of sex toys - which Geralt privately found to be a hilarious thing to collect - when Geralt found the oddity. It was long and thin, with a suction cup on the end. Dandelion had admitted he’d never fit the entire thing up his ass, but insisted that he absolutely could.

They’d ended up betting on it.

If Dandelion won Geralt would take him to the store - the first time he’d been out of the house since his arrival - and if Geralt won the singer would pretend to be a slave for a day.

It honestly wasn’t one of Geralt’s kinks, he’d chosen at random it thinking it would be humiliating enough that Dandelion wouldn’t take the bet. He’d been wrong.

Or perhaps the poet was just that certain of his abilities.

 _This is what I get for picking scenes after I’ve been watching too many documentaries_ , he thought, shaking his head. To say that Dandelion desperately wanted to win would be an understatement. Geralt honestly wanted it for him as well, as long as Dandelion was careful there was no reason not to let him out for a few minutes.

Tears dripped down Dandelion’s face. Geralt would have worried, except for the fact that Dandelion was an easy crier, and often wept when he was particularly aroused. He had half the toy inside himself already, but seemed to have hit a snag. 

Geralt rubbed his hair and shushed him again. Part of the bet had been that Geralt wasn’t going to touch him, he had to do it all himself. Geralt had decided that, as long as he wasn’t helping Dandelion with getting the toy inside himself, there was no reason he couldn’t stroke his hair.

“Push back,” said the Witcher gently. “Push back a bit more. You’re doing well, Dandelion.”

Dandelion shifted and pressed himself back, forcing more of the toy inside himself. Then he let out a long moan. “Oh gods,” he said, his eyes rolling back. “Oh it’s massive.”

“I told you it was, but I’ll admit you’re doing better than I’d expected.”

Dandelion panted, resting his head on the floor. “I- oh fuck,” he whimpered. “Oh Geralt, I- I-”

His shoulders trembled and Geralt reached out to rub his back, murmuring soft reassurances. “There’s no shame in giving up,” he said.

“Easy for you to say,” moaned Dandelion. “You just want to win so you can boss me around for a day.”

Geralt sighed, the idea of forcing Dandelion to obey for a day was highly tempting, he couldn’t deny that. “I’ll take you out either way,” he said quietly. “You’ve done well, and I don’t wish for you to injured yourself.”

The singer eyed him suspiciously. “If I give in will you demand your reward?”

He smiled. “Yes, I think I will.”

“Oh good,” groaned Dandelion, sliding forward and landing in Geralt’s lap. “I was hoping you would say that.” 

Geralt snorted and pulled his friend into his lap, cradling him closer. “So good for me,” he murmured, kissing his cheek. Dandelion reached to touch himself, but Geralt batted his hand away. “Let me,” he murmured, wrapping his hand around the singer’s cock.

Dandelion moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I will be writing the consequences of Dandelion losing the bet. It'll be for Kinktober since one of the prompts is master/slave.


End file.
